


Morning After

by Lilly_C



Series: Summer Mini Challenge [18]
Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Episode Tag, F/M, First Kiss, Secret Relationship, Undercover as a Couple, What-If, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge, luxken27's Summer Mini Challenge 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: “Took you long enough.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bloodsport. A missing scene and what if for the kiss. Written for the delay prompt on my summer mini challenge table. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Robbie and Jackie were waiting in the corridor outside the interview rooms chatting amongst themselves to pass the time until Burke arrived with Anita.

Needing to get something off his chest, Robbie started, “Last night...”

“Took you long enough,” Jackie replied.

He played along acting a little dumbfounded at her comment, he asked, “What took long enough?”

Jackie laughed at his question. “You kissing me in public for the first time. We could do that more often.”

“Why did you stop me going for another?” he teased.

“Because we were working and I couldn’t let a delay like that jeopardise the operation.”

Robbie chuckled at the comment before speaking. “Next time we won’t be working,” he said a hint of promise in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> First written in December 2016. May revise it at a later date.


End file.
